


Message Failed

by xyi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, a lot of swearing so if you’re peachy, everyone works at a cafe except for jumin, hes still a rich ass bitch, lots of texting, nothing like the storyline on the game at all, with that click on ahead my dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyi/pseuds/xyi
Summary: Someone has hacked into Yoosung’s phone, at first he was freaked, but after a couple days, he’s absolutely tired of their shit and he’ll do anything to find out who the fuck it is.





	Message Failed

Yoosung’s phone was fucked up, he thought nothing of it at the beginning, thinking it was just a normal thing, since he’s had this shit device for years.

Things got even weirder as the days went by, he would see messages he doesn’t remember sending, his phone would restart without touching anything, his contact names would change at different times of the day.

He then started worrying, and messaged his friend Saeran, who knows about devices to a concerning extent, ‘device smart’ as he likes to call it, Yoosung snorts.

‘Device smart my ass.’

**To: The Bitch in a Cult**  
_Hey asshole, my phone’s acting up and idk what’s causing it_

**From: The Bitch in a Cult**  
_okay, wtf does this shit have to do anything with me?_

**To: The Bitch in a Cult**  
_JUST FIND OUT WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING YOU BITCH ASS_

**From: The Bitch in a Cult**  
_what a fucking dictator_

Yoosung waited a couple minutes, knowing Saeran well enough that he would most definitely do whatever Yoosung asked him at 3 in the morning since he had nothing better to do.

**From: The Bitch in a Cult**  
_okay let me ask you, what did you think exactly was happening to your phone?_

**To: The Bitch in a Cult**  
_idk, just thought it was because it’s an old phone_

**From: The Bitch in a Cult**  
_we’ll ding dong you’re wrong, you’ve been hacked hoe_

Yoosung tried to coax more information out of his friend, but didn’t get a reply back, assuming he fell asleep Yoosung started to freak.

He started racking up reasons as to why someone would hack into his phone.

‘Did I offend someone in my past twenty years of living that could be a hacker?’

‘Shit, was it that guy from last period yesterday? He seemed pretty smart and OH MY GOD it’s totally him. WHAT THE FUCK YOOSUNG YOU JUST COULDN'T KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT AT HOW HE SHOULD KEEP TWO BUTTONS OPEN AT THE TOP INSTEAD OF JUST ONE JESUS.’

Yoosung took in a long breath and exhaled.

‘Okay Yoosung, everything’s going to be fine, you can just crush this little device to pieces and buy one tomorrow right?’

Yoosung smiled at the idea, but it soon faltered as he remembered his account balance.

‘Well, fuck, goodbye world, why must you be so cruel.’

Yoosung thoughts were full of panic, he soon fell asleep shutting down after a stressful night.

—

The next morning Yoosung woke up with a headache.

‘Sigh, maybe I can ask Jumin to buy me a new phone.’

He quickly scratched the idea, knowing he’ll have to repay him back somehow, the millions of favours Jumin would be able to ask him made him shiver in fear.

Yoosung’s thoughts were interrupted by a ding from his phone, alerting him that he got a new message.

**From: (xxx) xxx-xxxx**  
_u are a cutie-pa-tootie lolololol_  
_img.459.pdf_

**To: (xxx) xxx-xxxx**  
_WHO IS THIS, IM CALLING THE COPS_

**From: (xxx) xxx-xxxx**  
_who else would have a photo of you AND be a an unknown number? Hi my name is 707, or Seven for short ps. you look real cute when you blush lololol._

Yoosung started at his phone’s camera for a couple seconds before dashing into his kitchen looking for duct tape.

He quickly covered up the cameras, both front and back, and breathed out a sigh of relief. Yoosung blocked the number, then realized it would do no good as ‘Seven’ could unblock himself in seconds.

—

Saeran looked over his brother’s shoulder, seeing a familiar blond’s picture on the bright screen, and started cackling.

“Saeran, what the fuck are you laughing at?” Seven, utterly confused gave his brother a judging look.

“Oh my fuck, you’re the hacker on Yoosung’s phone.” Saeran now crouched down on the floor clutching his stomach let out another wheeze.

“You know this cutie?” Seven’s face glimmered with hope.

“I do, but if you want to meet him you have to give me foot massages for a whole month.” Saeran smirked, knowing his feet had an odd stench.

“You’re a fucking asshole, but fine, if it means meeting my beloved.” Seven’s face scrunched up at the thought of giving his brother foot massages for a month.

Saeran left the room with his face contorted in disgust at the word beloved.

—

**To: Yoosung - Work**  
_guess who just found out who your stalker is_

**From: Yoosung - Work**  
_a person who’s probably gonna be a bitch and won’t tell me unless I agree to do something disgusting._

**To: Yoosung - Work**  
_ding ding ding, I will tell you but you don’t have to do anything disgusting, you just have to do my night shifts._

**From: Yoosung - Work**  
_ur such a hoe, no one likes night shifts_

**To: Yoosung - Work**  
_11:45 am, at the cafe, saturday_

—

Saturday approached quickly, Yoosung was so caught up in his studies and extra shifts (that Saeran is to thank for), he forgot he was to meet the little shit who has been invading his privacy the past couple days until he saw the reminder he put on his fridge at 11:30 that morning.

Yoosung knowing he can’t get to the cafe on feet by 15 minutes opted to the safest and fastest option.

—

“Jumin! I– need– help!” His panting evident in the short breaths he was taking.  
Yoosung shot his head up only to quickly stare back at the ground in disgust.

“CAN’T YOU ASSHOLES DO THIS IN THE FUCKING BEDROOM AND SAVE YOUR GUEST’S INNOCENT EYES, JESUS FUCK.” Zen’s giggles echoed throughout the huge living space at Yoosung’s outburst.

Shuffling was all Yoosung could hear, assuming Jumin has made a move to get Zen off his lap, Yoosung called it safe to look up.

“What do you need?” Jumin shot him a glare clearly displeased at him barging into his home and ruining his sexy time, Yoosung mentally gagged at the picture.

“Okay well, you know how I called you you guys at the crack ass of dawn a couple days ago?” Jumin hummed in response, taking Zen’s pale hands into his.

“Well, Saeran found out who it is and I have to meet them at approximately,” Yoosung looked at the grand watch on Jumin’s wall, “6 minutes and I can’t get to the cafe in that short amount of time, and I was hoping you would lend me driver Kim for a while to be my driver and bodyguard.” Yoosung shot him a strained smile, preparing himself for rejection.

Jumin, once again, hummed in response and said.

“Sure, why not.” His response was almost completely covered by the shout Zen gave out at the same time.

“ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY YOU COULD GET MURDERED, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF PERSON THAT BITCH IS.” Zen looked at him in concern and shock.

“Calm down kitten, driver Kim is gonna be there, he’ll be fine.” Jumin patted Zen’s hands in a calming manner.

“You know what, we’re going with you.” Jumin started to complain greatly at his boyfriend’s proposal, saying how he wanted to continue what they were doing a couple minutes ago.

“Oh, shut the fuck up Jumin, every single staff from the cafe has caught you guys doing ‘it’ at least once in the storage room, so i’m pretty sure you won’t have trouble continuing your ‘sexy time,’ you guys are fucking animals that can’t keep their pants on around each other.” Yoosung started growing impatient, he was already a couple minutes late for the meeting.

“Now hurry the fuck up and get in the damn car.”

—

Yoosung’s hands were trembling as he twisted the door knob to open the door to the cafe.

He quickly spots Saeran at the counter, and starts to stride towards him. Before he could even utter a word his _other_ white haired friend quickly pointed to a secluded corner of the cafe with an expressionless face.

Yoosung started to walk towards the direction appointed, his steps having a little bit more bounce as he slowly closes the gap between him and the mystery guy.

Many would get nervous as they near the person who was able to easily invade their privacy, but Yoosung on the other hand just couldn’t wait to kick their ass.

Yoosung slid into the booth making minimal noise.

His hacker’s face was covered by a menu, the only thing visible from Yoosung’s perspective was a pair of furrowed eyebrows and what looked like the upper rim of striped yellow and black glasses.

Yoosung slammed his fist unto the table, making him wince at the pain that shot through his arms, his hacker was unfazed but did hum in amusement.

“That’s quite a way to greet someone.” He slowly put down the menu to reveal shiny, orange hair paired with golden, orange eyes.

Yoosung was stunned to say the least, he was glad he sat on the booth before he slammed his fist into the table since he was sure he would’ve fainted right then and there.

Yoosung quickly snapped out of his trance remembering why he was here in the first place.

“You little piece of sh-“

“SUNSHINE” Yoosung gave Zen an unimpressed look.

“This is a family place!” Zen said, quick to defend himself.

“Fuck off, I was in the middle of kicking ass, you hoe.” Zen’s face reflected disappointment in his eyes, but left the scene as ordered.

“You’re so much cuter in real life.” Seven propped his face up with his knuckles as Yoosung’s eyes widened and drifted downwards with pink staining his cheeks.

“You’re literally so cute, how the fuck am I still breathing holy shit.” In response, Yoosung kicked his shin under the table, and Seven formed an ‘o’ but no pained sound came out, which surprised Yoosung.

On the other side of the cafe, Saeran repeatedly slammed his head against the counter due to his impatient nature, since his brother and friend just couldn’t pluck the courage to ask the other for a date.

Saeran, after an intense, and difficult debate with himself, decided to rush over to their table.

“Are you guys ready to order? Great, okay, so I recommend the caramel latte, but that’s totally up to you guys, though i’m sure you’ll both enjoya date with each other, yes?” The pair sat in their seats, shocked etched in their features while Saeran was quite smug at his _amazing_ matchmaking skills.

“Uhm, uh, yeah, I’ll have, um, some tea please.” Yoosung stuttered over his words, still not quite over what just happened, he turns to Seven, surprised to see a smile gracing his features.

“I’ll get a date please!” Seven turned his attention from Saeran over to his companion in the booth.

Yoosung sputtered, unsure what to say, he just quickly nodded.

“Ah! Thanks cutie! It was nice meeting you but I’ve got to go now, enjoy your tea! I’ll make sure to text you when I get home safe!” Yoosung silently watched him exit through the glass window, quite sad to be ending the meeting so soon, but ecstatic for the next one.

“Hey bitch, stop daydreaming and start you shift already you little fuck.” Yoosung forgot that Saeran was standing towards his right and was startled, he almost missed Zen in the background disappointment displayed on his eyes.

Yoosung sighed, remembering he had a night shift tomorrow just for agreeing to meet up with the orange haired boy, but he couldn’t find it in himself to regret anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I did it! I didn’t write a drabble for once! Anyways, a lot of ooc characters here but that’s okay, I’m also really happy with how this turned out?? Idk, I’ll improve in the future but i’m happy with my progress right now!


End file.
